Céu e Inferno
by Sweetencore
Summary: Às vezes, tudo aquilo que nós pensamos ser errado, pode ser uma das coisas mais puras e certas que já sentimos: amor. A história de dois seres celestiais que tiveram que abandonar tudo o que tinham para ficarem juntos. Yaoi lemon 1x2 AU OOC Fic abandonad


Céu e Inferno Por Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ OOC Disclaimers: GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, então ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoço dela, mas por enquanto, GW não me pertence... por enquanto.  
Avisos abaixo.

Há alguns avisos que vocês devem consiuderar antes de ler o prólogo ou a fic:

1 – Essa fic tem um tema polêmico. Ela se refere à anjos, Deus, santos, inferno, céu e derivados. Então eu fiz coisas diferentes nessa fic: Deus não é o bonzinho, super poderosos que ama a todos. Ele é imperfeito, como todos nós.

2 – Essa fic aborda assuntos polêmicos, como adultério, demônios, inferno, pedofilia (se você não considerar um adolescente de quinze anos e um adulto de 26 anos como pedofilia, desconsidere este), entidades santas como diabólicas.

3 – Essa fic (talvez) vai mexer com religiões, então, eu queri deixar bem claro que eu não estou chamando nenhuma religião de mentirosa ou falsa, eu apenas criei alguns conceitos, assim como eu posso pegar coisas de uma religião ou outra, então já estão avisados.

Se alguns dos tópicos acima ofende vocÊ, por favor, feche a janela.

Informações:

1 – A história se passa na cidade de Salém, na época das bruxas.

2 – Nesta história, apenas existe o céu e a terra (sim, existe o sistema solar). Qualquer outro reino é inexistente.

Vamos à fic!

Prólogo.

"Às vezes, as coisas que pedimos aos céus, se encontram em nossas mãos"  
William Sheakespeare

Fazia tanto tempo que se sentia assim. Era impuro, era pecado, mas cada parte de seu corpo ansiava por ele. Suas fibras, suas células, seu corpo...

Ele era tão lindo. Como o que estava sentindo poderia ser considerado pecado? Ele amava outro homem, era verdade, mas era amor, em sua mais pura forma.

Ele era um anjo. Amor era a única coisa que ele sentia! Mas aquele era um amor diferente, ele não queria apenas que ele fosse feeliz, ele queria que ele fosse feliz ao seu lado, amando-o, queria sentir seu corpo, sua pele, os lábios tão vermelhos e puros.

Os olhos azuis cobalto se fixxaram na figura a alguns metros a sua frente.

Ele o amava. Tinha certeza disso. Também sabia que não era o amor fraterno que os anjos sentiam um pelos outros. Era o amor carnal, a paixão! Há quanto tempo se sentia assim? Já havia perdido a conta.

Anjo! Ele era um anjo. Suas longas e prateadas asas, com as penas tão cheias e macias. Os cabelso longos e quase dourados, presos em uma trança. Os olhos ametistas, únicos no céu, na Terra, e no inferno. A pele brnaca, alva, os lábio vermelhos, as mãos delicadas de dedos longos.

Heero amava de toda a sua alma, corpo e coração. Não se importava se amar outro anjo ou outro homem fosse pecado. Pecara tanto em vida, e ali estava ele, com grandes asas, sendo chamado de anjo.

Duo parou sua caminhada. Os olhares de admiração e cobiça que eram dirigidos à ele, as pessoas o observando, tudo aquilo irritava-o.

Reino celeste pecaminoso!

Pecadores imundios o inundava. Criaturas imundas que estavam no céu injustamente.

Apenas ele. Ele era o único que merecia estar ali, o único com o coração pouro o suficiente.

Duo se sentou no chão, de joelhos. O espaço em brnao a sua volta era sustentado por pilastras, assim como em um grande castelo.

Suas mãos se espalmaram no chão, a grande trança caindo pelo ombro direito. Os olhos violetas se fecjharam lentamente. Luzes prateadas o cercaram, concentrando-se em suas mãos.

Pequenos caules verdes brotaram do chão frio, se desenvolvendo rapidamente, terminando em flores coloridas que acabaram por cercá-lo.

Duo abriu os olhos novamente, mas desta vez estava sorrindo. As flores se multiplicavam, tomando conta do salão branco, o tornando colorido e vivo.

O som de sinos batendo ecoou pelo salão. Era um som ensurdecedor. Isso significava que deveriam se retirar e voltar aos seus aposentos.

Mais uma noite sem Duo. Mais uma noite dolorosa.

Heero andou até seus aposentos, ouvindo os sons dos raios e trovões que caiam na Terra. Ah! Chuva! Já nem mesmo sabia o que era isso. Foram anos sem poder sentir a chuva cair por seu rosto, molhar sua pele. O fazer sentir vivo.

Viver. Duo o havia ensinado a viver, embora ele apenas o observava de longe. Ouvia a sua voz, mas essa nunca era dirigida para si.

- Maxwell? – a porta aberta bateu na parede. – Heero estava parado na entrada do quarto, observando o ser perfeito que estava sentado em sua cama, agarrado em suas cobertas. O som de ais um raio ecoou pélo aposento, assustando Duo, que se encolheu ainda mais. – O que faz aqui?

- Me... me desculpe, Yuy! A voz dele saiu assustada, com se estivesse com medo de algo. Outro raio foi ouvido e Duo soltou um pequeno grito.

- Você tem medo de raios? – era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. E em troca de sua esperteza, recebeu um pequeno sorriso de Duo, que delicadamente tirou a mecha de cabelo, que havia se soltado da grande trança, do rosto alvo, demonstrando o quão lindo ele era.

- Me desculpe, mas é que eu tenho medo de tempestades desde que eu vim para cá. – ele disse alegre, para depois completar, tristemente. – eu morri em uma.

De repente Heero sentu-se triste, por Duo, pelo o que ele provavelmente havai passado.

- Você está bem? – Heero não sabia como Duo estaria se sentindo, le nunca havai sentido tal coisa. A morte dele havai sido rápida, imperceptível e indolor. Morrera dormindo, por uma doença que lhe acompanhara desde que nascera. Morrer sem saber o que era amor. Mas agora que sabia o que era isso, não queria deixar de amar por nada neste ou em qualquer outro mundo.

- Estou, não se preocupe. – ele sorriu de modo angelical, se encolhendo quando outro raio estourou no céu. Foi quando a curiosidade de saber o que Duo estava fazendo ali voltou com força total.

- O que você está fazendo em meu quarto?

- Ah, sim! É que como você sabe, eu tenho medo de tempestades, e eu não queria dorimir sozinho... toda vez que isso acontece, eu tenho medo de morrer outra vez. – Heero se chocou com tal revelação. Então era isso, ele ficara traumatizado ao morrer.

- Por quê eu? – Heero perguntou, finalmente saindo da porta, indo até Duo e ficando de frente para este. Duo não entendeu a pergunta de primeira, mas logo a ficha caiu, junto com outro raio. Só que desta vez, Duo não se encolheu, ele relaxou dentro do abraço que Heero lhe deu.

- Porque eu quero dormir com você. – ele se apertou mais nno abraço de Heero, achando apoio nos bíceps defenidos de Heero. – é o único em quem eu confio.

- Não nos conhecemos.

- Mesmo assim... você detém minha confiança. – E com isso, as barreirAs de Heero ruíram, deixando seu coração aberto ao ser em seus braços.

- Então eu irei cuidar bem dela.

Duo sorriu, se aconchegando mais no colo de Heero, que o deitou cuidadosamente na cama, o cobrindo com a amanta prateada, se deitando ao seu lado. Tentou ficar o mais longe de Duo, para que seu desejo não fosse tão forte, mas foi impossível ficar longe do anjo quando este o agarrou pelo pescoço e deitou sua cabeça em seu peito.

- Maxwell, eu...

- Duo! – corrigiu, fechando os olhos e depositando um beijo inocente no tórax de Heero.

- Duo... então me chame de Heero.

- H-e-e-c-h-a-n! – falou, demoradamente, experimentando o som da aplavbra.

- Heero! – corrigiu. Nunca gostara desse apelido em vida, quem dirá em morte.

- Não! Hee-chan! – fez birra, fazendo um biquinho infantil. Cruzou os braços e sentou-se na cama. Heero achou graça do modo como duo reagiu. Ele com certeza havai sido uma pessoa muito viva, e continuava sendo.

- Ok, ok! Hee-chan! Pode me chamar do jeito que quizer. – Duo sorriu e jogou-se em cima dele, feliz. Mas não havai calculado o que aconteceria quando caiu em cima de Heero. Seus lábios estavam colados, se roçando. As bochechas estavam coradas, vermelhas, embora seus corpos não trabalhassem para se separassem. Pelo contrário, pareciam apenas ficar mais pesados.

A única coisa que pareceu ter efeito no corpo de Duo foram os três trovões consecutivos que estouraram na Terra. Duo desgrudou rapidamente de Heero, voltando à sua posição original, escondendo seu rosto no peito de Heero, tentando, rapidamente, mudar de assunto.

- Deus deve estar bravo! Alguma coisa deve ter enfurecido-o!

- ... Ou alguém! – Heero disse, sabendo exatamente o motivo da fúria de Deus. E o motivo estava ali, naquela cama!

Fim do prólogo CONTINUA...

Yay! Nova fic! Mais trabalho! Mais npoites sem dormimr! Yay! Eu tô ferrada V!

Ok, ok, deixando isso de lado, vamos às notas...

Para quem não entendeu, o Duo e o Heero são esmo anjos, que moram no céu, têm asas e tudo mais.

E, por favor, não pensem que Deus vai ser o bonzinho dessa fic, muito pelo contrário...

O Quatre, o trowa, o Treize e o WuFei vão aparecer depois, esperem e verão. Eu vou publicar assim que eu puder. DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Mata kondo! 


End file.
